


连结

by yummyoctopus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus
Summary: 阿泰尔曾试图毁灭苹果。关于三位刺客大师之间的羁绊。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Desmond Miles
Kudos: 1





	连结

> _我们是谁？又是谁如此幸运，能这样同历我们的故事？是谁将这些故事流传到数百年后？也许你能回答我提出的问题。也许你就是那个使这一切磨难都得以拥有价值的那个人。_
> 
> ——艾吉奥

**残页1**

“Ezio·Auditore Da Firenze”，关于这个名字我一无所知。

距阿尔穆林的葬礼过了一周，大部分兄弟已从那件事中恢复，而阿巴斯依然昏迷的时间较多，可以想象假如当时再晚一步拿走苹果会有怎样的后果。尽管他仍把自己困于过去的阴影，终究也是组织的一员。

对苹果的研究同样持续了一周。它太过神秘，即使我日夜钻研，对它的了解还是仅限于在阿尔穆林手上展现过的力量、奇怪的球型地图，以及……阿巴斯失控时的反噬。

当我观察苹果时，苹果似乎也在观察我。它是生命体吗？它是否拥有意识？我注视着它，便感受到它的牵引，如曾经在阿尔穆林的房间初见时一样；注视得越久，越发被吸引。它确是迷人的。

它也是致命的，我不能、不会忘记掌握它的人变得多疯狂。它所包含的力量极易带来灾难性的后果。

痛定思痛，我终于决定摧毁它。利剑，岩石，炽焰……无一项能奈它何，该说不愧是神器么？我没有放弃，想尽办法去尝试。直到今天，它突然传递给我一条信息——“Ezio·Auditore Da Firenze”。

陌生的拉丁文，不管再怎么继续摆弄，苹果只会持续反馈这串字符。它有什么含义？

或许我该找马利克谈谈。

**残页2**

我和玛利亚在佛罗伦萨的旅行今天结束。一个月以来，我们走遍这座城市，感受着人文风情，同时也成功传播了信条。

遗憾的是，我们未能收集到任何与“Ezio·Auditore Da Firenze”相关的信息。马利克告诉我，它的含义是“佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷”,但我们并没有打听到姓“奥迪托雷”的，更别说“艾吉奥”。

我再次凝视苹果，它仍传达出不变的字符……这是否意味着“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷”尚未存在于世？他和那些繁华的高楼、奇异的装置一样，来自未来吗？

那苹果到底想传递些什么？我难以得出结论。偶尔从其中窥探到的精妙知识便得耗费大量精力去研究，这些也是不错的馈赠——只要足够专注，总地来说不会出问题。

顺其自然吧。如果它所展示的内容为真，那我采取的每项行动即为编织这些未来的丝线；如果它并不能预言未来，我亦可汲取它蕴藏的智慧，尽力追求期望的方向。

**残页3**

我本知它是危险的，我知道的。但我还是轻视了它。我一直以为我能克制，直到回过神来，我亲手熄灭了自己的希望之光。

这能归咎于苹果吗？不，我清楚地记得我的理智在斯瓦米说完那句话后是如何崩裂的；当他受苹果影响自残时，他的痛苦并未给我带来丝毫痛快，仅仅是愤怒的助燃剂。代价极为沉重，如果我能料到的话——“如果”没有意义，只有结果。这把达摩克利斯之剑终归斩落在我身上。

趁还没像阿尔穆林一样完全被它蛊惑，成为它的傀儡之前，我又一次试着销毁它。但不出预料地，它捶不扁砸不烂，似乎任何物质都无法对它造成影响。

“Ezio·Auditore Da Firenze”，在我停止动作后，它久违地显现了熟悉的文字。我不得不重新思考其背后的意义，他会是下一位先知吗？

即使我已不想再碰这件该死的东西，但也不能随意处置，如果落入他人手中——尤其是圣殿骑士——那么长期以来的努力极有可能付之一炬。

艾吉奥，我应不应该把它交给你？

**记忆区块1**

“艾吉奥！这张密函中又提到了你！”工作台边的画家兴奋地喊道。

他所呼唤的家伙正坐在椅子上安逸地打盹，画家也不馁，抓起卷轴和演算纸就小跑到青年身边。

“完成了！”画家将稿纸掖进青年掌心，“快瞧瞧！里面又有你的名字。”

“我知道……”被叫醒的青年睁开眼，梳理好思维，再调整焦距看向手中密密麻麻的纸张。

“喔！你已经知道了？我的朋友，你最近开始学解密了吗？如果遇到疑问的话欢迎随时来……”

“不不不，是通过别的方法猜到的。”在他天赋的奇特视觉下，可以发现纸面没有任何特殊记载，和前两张提到过他名字的一样，“比起那个，这张纸上到底写了什么？太难读了。”

“呃，抱歉，待会我再写一份更清晰的。内容大致为书写者第二次试图破坏‘伊甸碎片’，依然失败，”画家的声音逐渐激动，“而神器再次显示了你的名字，于是他猜测你是否为下一位先知。”

“我？先知？”青年瞪大双眼，不可置信地摆摆头，“莱昂纳多，你又在捉弄我了。”

“千真万确！我反复推算，最终结果就是如此。”

“好吧……但他也曾写过，‘第二枚碎片被带到漂浮之城时，先知将会现身’，而我甚至连第一枚碎片在哪都不知道呢。”

画家的手掌拍上青年的肩，“艾吉奥，你要相信自己。这只是时间问题。”

如果有其他人先一步将碎片带到“漂浮之城”，那他能开启密室吗？还是说“先知”会易主？青年无从得知，他现在更想知道西班牙人的下落。

“我会的。感谢你，莱昂纳多。”

**记忆区块2**

阿泰尔将机关推进墙壁，石门开始闭合。

刚刚他最后看了一眼伊甸碎片。入目的景象一如他几十年前研究苹果时探测到的：山崩地裂，高楼倒塌，岩浆席卷进城市每一处角落……末世会再次降临？黑烟遮满视野，耳边的轰鸣突然间消失，细微的足音响起。烟雾散去，昏暗里他远远看见一抹身影，那人停在这个空间的唯一光源——明亮的球体边，抬手覆上。再然后便是夺目的光芒，景象到此结束。

那人就是艾吉奥？他最后是在阻止末日发生？他成功了吗？

石门已经关上，严丝合缝。阿泰尔走向厅中的扶手椅。

他没看到期望中在生命终点迎接的“另一个世界”，大概这会是永远的结束；如果那样的世界的确存在，他也有点忧虑——要怎样面对明了真相的阿巴斯？他不想再为此事烦恼了。但他真的很想念玛利亚、塞夫，还有马利克。

阿泰尔搭住扶手，缓缓落座，接着从身侧掏出一枚石碟，凝视它。

“艾吉奥，我在此等候。”

……

“久等了，导师。”

艾吉奥凝视着石碟，沉默片刻，最后收起它，款款起身。

他的任务即将结束，只剩最后一部分。即使这项任务“仅仅”是传声，尽管他不理解这些信息的含义，但他明白、认可它所承载的重量。他希望他们一直以来作过的努力能变得有意义。

根据石碟的记忆，他找到了阿泰尔曾持有的伊甸碎片。他不打算去触碰它。

“戴斯蒙？在很久以前我曾经听过你的名字，戴斯蒙……”

**大神殿**

四个月前戴斯蒙还在为考摩托车驾照烦恼，现在不用了。

在刚才的十分钟里，他已作出人生中最重要的决定——不必花更多时间，这四个月他做过的思考比前二十余年加起来更多。

父亲和同伴们的脚步声渐渐隐没，他开始沉静地走向水晶球。

左肩还残余着父亲的手掌力道带来的触感，他盯住球体。

毅然将右手触碰上去。

**Author's Note:**

> 开头引用自wiki，启示录游戏中有说这段话。
> 
> ========================
> 
> 我也不知道这是写了个啥，感觉就是复读……
> 
> 总之打启示录末尾时，觉得跨世纪的对话、传承，这种史诗感太浪漫了，于是就有了这个产物。


End file.
